narutotheonesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyosuke Misuhi
Kyosuke Misuhi ((Misuhi Kyosuke; Literally meaning 'Great Work of Art')) is a main character in the roleplay The Ones. He is known by two aliases: Lightning Tracker (From his days as a missing-nin) and God Realm (Pain's old title). His disguise is the assassin Kuroiki (The Black Spirit). Background An orphan like many others, Kyosuke was adopted by a family of the Mina Branch of the Hyuuga clan (though is originally from Amegakure). Raised next to their beautiful daughter Umeha they grew close. During a year at the ninja academy Umeha was being picked on for her disease ever-so-ironically called 'The Red Mouth'. Arriving to the scene Kyosuke then unlocked his first dormant Kekkei Genkai, the Ryugan. Releasing a genjutsu similar to Tsukuyomi on the bully, he began console her and reassure her. Though no one knew it at the time, it was later revealed that Kyosuke also contracted Red Mouth during his childhood years with the Hyuuga Clan. Later that year they met Tran Kirioa, who was an immigrant from the Land of Lightning. The three became fast friends and Kyosuke soon developed a crush on Umeha. But he had sensed a similar feeling from Tran, thus becoming childhood rivals. They unknowingly fought for her respect and became stronger without knowing it. Two years later the Ninth Hokage obviously created them as a cell to become stronger friends. But before the Chunin Examinations were ready to begin Tran had received an assignment to leave the country for what was supposed to be several years. This had enraged Kyosuke to where he couldn't handle it and decided to leave the village for his own shinobi way. During his tenure as a missing-nin, he worked as a mercenary and even had ties to Otogakure as well as attempting to save the life of Sound-nin called Odoki (whose deceased body would later become Deva Path). It is also during this time that Kyosuke discovered that he had Red Mouth and thus met a female medic-nin called Ai in Amegakure, who in turned provided him with drugs that suppressed the disease's symptoms. Though it was never stated but rather implied that during this time, he did some morally questionable things that he heavily regrets doing. Personality Self-proclaimed loner and cold at heart, Kyosuke rarely lets anyone close to his true feelings. Only three people have gotten so close to him that they know what he's thinking and why. His current mission always comes first no matter what his heart says and his mind, which is why the only real feelings he has for one person still exist. He tends to have convulsive behavioral problems due to his physical and mental injuries, not to mention the fact that he has begun to show signs of the first stage of 'The Red Mouth. He is easily identifiable by the large burn scar on the left side of his face. Another aspect of his personality is only revealed when necessary. This traits is his cunning and complex intelligence, combined with some form of deception. This part of him was revealed when fighting with the revived Tran, where finally told Tran and Umeha the truth of his desertion of Konoha and subsequent cold-as-ice personality. His deception was part of a scheme in order to protect his loved ones and his village, called the Snake Dragon Plan. Kyosuke has stated that he has no interest in reviving his own clan due to the dangers of the Rinnegan. However, he wish to bring back the Hyuuga Clan, which is already being realized. When Kyosuke was younger, he showed signs of PTSD, antisocial personality disorder, and night terrors due to witnessing his clan being massacred. For the longest time, he would avoid most people and was indifferent to everyone, including Umeha and Tran. However, that changed when Umeha finally contracted Red Mouth and Kyosuke started showing more emotion towards the two, especially Umeha. Once all three were put on a team together, he was more open with his two friends and even began to have a friendly rivalry towards Tran whom he saw as a rival for Umeha's affection. But even then, he still displayed a general emotional detachment and was not completely nice to his teammates, even taking harsh tones with them when the situation called for it. Despite such behavior, Umeha and Tran looked to Kyosuke for leadership and he tended to protect them during their missions together, being a more direct and aggressive combatant. By the time Tran announced that the team was to be split up for good, Kyosuke showed much anger and suspicion that he effectively reverted to his cold and detached demeanor when he left Konoha, although it's unknown if that was all an act or not. During the one year time skip, Kyosuke's personality has taken a turn for the better due to his religious belief in Shintoism and Buddhism. He has become much more peaceful and calm, as well as being more open with his thoughts and feelings. However, his religion alone did not change him but also his relationship with Umeha Hyuuga, who has thawed his cold heart with her love for him. Despite his change in personality, Kyosuke has started to experience insomnia and dreams of visions of the future, a future he doesn't want to come true. This has left him sickly and unable to perform ninjutsu for extended periods of time. Thus, Kyosuke has taken a more passive approach to fighting as he know only attacks when it is in self-defense or when he is teaching The Ones something new. Abilities There are few individuals in the ninja world that can be described as powerful shinobi. Kyosuke is one of these people. His abilities and techniques are great and many, easily making him one of the strongest shinobi to ever live. Jutsu Kyosuke's skill with various jutsus are legendary with him mastering many different elements, mostly due to his Kekkei Genkai. He mainly specializes in lightning manipulation and Yin-Yang chakra, being the types that he uses more frequently. However, he is proficient in water and fire jutsus and as some skill in Earth nature techniques. He rarely uses Wind chakra due to more personal reasons, being that he wishes to honor his friend Tran by not using said element. He could also use summonings to great effect, his main summoning being Ryuzaku the Lightning Dragon. Kyosuke rarely utilizes Genjutsu but knows enough about to tell when one is in use. He has used Genjutsu on occasion but prefers to not rely on it heavily in part because of his lack of variety in the area (as well as the opponents ability to see through it too). In the area of Taijutsu is actually wear Kyosuke's true strength lies, as he shown to be able to gain the upperhand in battles due to his skill in the area. He makes use of several taijutsu forms that he bases on Gentle Fist (due to having informal training thanks to the Hyuuga Clan). Before he gained the Rinnegan, Kyosuke used Gentle Fist's wide area and multi-hit moves since he couldn't see his opponent's chakra system at first. Thus he had to improvise a lot of his earlier battles before obtaining the Rinnegan. He even created his own unique rendition of Gentle Fist called Dragon Fist, which uses Gentle Fist as base while incorporating elements of Strong Fist. Not only that but Kyo is also known to be a combat pragmatist in that he will fight "dirty" if need be, though he rarely ever needs to do so. In addition, they are times when the shinobi will also improvise during a fighting, using anything he can think of or get his hands on in order to prevail. For a time, Kyosuke was in possession of the Curse Seal of Heaven that was originally bestowed upon him by the fake Orochimaru during the time he was known as Lightning Tracker. This Juinjutsu was dangerous because while it increased both his physical capabilities and chakra output, it would also leave him feeling very fatigued and tired. However, Kyosuke also had access to it's Stage Two form which transformed his body into a grotesque demon-like state, further increasing his abilities without the drawbacks. However, at some point, he managed to remove the curse seal from his body and can no longer use it. Finally is his senjutsu, the Avatar chakra, which is the strongest of all senjutsus as well as the oldest. Naruto Uzumaki was the first to realize that Kyo had the potential to obtain and control this brand of senjutsu, despite that Kyosuke would not be to consciously access it for quite some time. Due to the nature of the technique, Kyosuke needed the help of his Kekkei Genkai anytime he wanted to use the chakra due to the immense power of the senjutsu. The Avatar Mode allowed him to pull huge amounts of nature chakra from his surroundings and store it inside of his body temporarily, granting Kyosuke a more nature and pure way of increasing his skills and physical capabilities. It also allowed him to tap into the afterlife for a brief moment and draw on his ancestor's memories and skills in short bursts, granting him access to forgotten kinjutsus. The major drawback to the senjutsu was his inability to control it when his emotions were out of control, forcing the shinobi to remain stoic during it's uses. It should also be noted that each avatar form looked akin to a humanoid dragon, perhaps in part because of dragons naturally being ancient. Rinnegan Kyosuke, during his life, was the only and last known user of the Rinnegan, a Kekkei Genkai that was passed down in his family for generations. His family were more or less direct descendants of both Pain (a.k.a Nagato) and Rikudou Sennin of the Six Paths, who was the founder of the ninja world. The Rinnegan is known as the original dojutsu that the Byakugan and Sharingan are descended from, meaning that the Rinnegan had similar abilities to them as well. Being a powerful dojutsu, the Rinnegan was seemingly first evolved from the Ryugan, which allowed the user to absorb small amounts of elemental chakra for the user's gain. The Rinnegan is what many people have believed to be the reason why Kyosuke was so powerful, whether or not that was the full truth or not. But regardless, the dojutsu's main strength came in the form of the Six Paths (though really it was seven), a jutsu that allowed Kyosuke to revive dead bodies and implant his genes into the vessels in order to give them Rinnegan's as well. He controlled each body using six small chakra rods on his ears that transmitted information and commands to similar rods on each Path's face. However, using the technique required tons of concentration on his part so he only used it sparsely. When not controlling the Path's directly, Kyo found it easier to implant command protocols inside of their minds that they were to follow until either the objective was complete or Kyo overrode the commands. This way, he was able to fight and have the Path's move around at the same time. Weapons Kyosuke used a variety of weapons during his lifetime but seemed to favor dual swords of various makes and models. He was often seen wielding Chinese Dao Blades, which was a single blade that could separate into two halves. He and his Path's also wielded Chakra Disruption Blades that mainly were used to stop chakra upon and during contact. Though it wasn't his, Kyo was possession of the Dragon Fang, a legendary sword that belonged to the Kirioa clan that he held onto before passing it on to Saya, the true inheritor of the heirloom. He only used it a couple of times but was skilled enough to take on Tran with it. During the later years of his life, Kyosuke abandoned dangerous weapons in favor of the Buddhist Monk Staff due to his change in personality and purpose in life. Despite the staff being naturally weaker and less deadlier than swords, the Avatar used it expertly and with such tremendous skill that he was even able to fight Noai Uchiha evenly, much to the latter's surprise. Other Skills The shinobi's other skills included stealth, assassinations, infiltrations, diplomacy, and religion. Three of these skills would later be essential to his plans when under the guise of Kuroiki. He only ever needed diplomacy when he wished to avoid hurting people. As for religion, he learned about Shintoism and Buddhism during his one year training with Raven, to which he fully embraced his destiny and finally found peace within himself. The Ones Kyosuke made his first actual appearance on a mission for an unknown employer to retrieve a Sound Scroll. It was there during a battle between Shogun and Dairiku that he was reunited with Tran and Umeha, his childhood friends and former teammates. After some convincing, Tran had Kyosuke stay in the village and talked to the Hokage about being reinstated as Konoha shinobi. As the battle became more dangerous than normal, Kyosuke decided to put a stop to it but draining their chakra with his Ryugan, though doing so allowed his uncontrolled Cursed Seal to activate. With Umeha's help, they were able to seal it away again. With the attack from Otogakure missing-nin, Kyosuke left Konoha to kill Fubuki, who was pretending to be the leader of Sound at the time. Before he could enact his plan, he was knocked out in trap and dragged to the Orochimaru's hideout. Unbreakable Arc After awakening from the attack on him, Kyosuke found only darkness as his eyes were stolen from him by the self-proclaimed leader of Sound. After escaping from the hideout, he somehow wandered into Konoha and collapsed just outside the gate. He then found himself inside the hospital where he was treated from blood loss and released with the help of Umeha, who was now pregnant and expending a lot of chakra on her womb. As he got back to the Hyuuga Residence, Umeha went into labor and with the help of Tran, she delivered a baby girl named Saya, who seconds from being born began emulating Kyosuke's convulsive behavior. After saving Umeha by a transference of chakra that somehow bonded both of the friends together, Kyosuke left Konoha in order to find out more of his clan's origins. Kyosuke arrived at Amegakure, a village famous for it's status as Pain's home; the blind ninja found that he had one last dying relative whom offered to restore his eyesight at the cost of her life. Reluctantly agreeing, he was able to see once more and returned to Konoha where he was attacked by Rein Battosai. During the short battle, Rein was beaten by Kyosuke when the latter revealed the true nature of his clan and their true Kekkei Genkai, the Rinnegan. After the battle, Kyosuke was sent on another mission to capture Shogun and Unbreakable in order to bring them to Konoha for questioning. After beating both boys and Toukashi, Kyosuke brought the two back to Konoha only to have them escaping again. He then ran into and had a brief fight with Asibou Kaosu. Saya Retrieval Arc After the battle, Kyosuke 'disappeared' from the limelight for a time and was replaced by a carbon copy, Deva Path. Having traveled to Amegakure with Tran, Umeha, and Dairiku, Deva forged and strengthened the bonds between them at the cost of his own bonds. Along the way, they ran into a mysterious masked assassin known as Kuroiki, an S-rank criminal and someone of unknown origins. After disposing of Human Path, The masked assailant went after Umeha and managed to pin her to ground. Kuroiki then whispered two things to her: "He lies in the Village of Chaos. Find it. The Uchiha is after your blood." and "Beware Hyuuga...of your heart and emotions. He will try to exploit them if they are false or in turmoil". He then disappeared after a short chase by Ryu. He then reappeared at Kumogakure and attacked 'Orochimaru' and Rein, after the secret of the Curse Seals. After kidnapping Saya from Orochimaru's clutches, Kuroiki ran outside where Tran and Umeha were waiting and handed them Saya, reuniting the family once more. The celebration was short-lived as Rein and his master attack Kuroiki and broke the mask....revealing the assassin to be none other than a scarred Kyosuke. After that was revealed, Rein fled the scene as Kyosuke and Orochimaru prepared to fight one another. After a brief taijutsu battle, Kyo decided to reveal a new jutsu he had created to kill Orochimaru in one hit... Chidori: Bachiatari Raikou. Using this risky jutsu, Kyosuke succeeded in killing off Orochimaru at the cost of severely damaging his chakra network and crippling himself. As soon as he awoke in the hospital, the scarred shinobi was greeted by an angry Umeha, whom preceded to slap him and call him a liar, and strained their relationship even further. Invasion Arc After about a week in the hospital, Kyosuke was finally discharged with the sole instruction to not fight for any reasons. It appeared that the jutsu he used not only destroyed his chakra network but also left his body in a severely weakened state. Unsure of how to precede, Kyosuke decided to become Team Shogun's sensei so that they, Shogun, Kai, and Unbreakable, could partake in the Chunin Exams. Before the start of the second part of the exams, Kyosuke explained to Umeha and Tran that he had become Kuroiki as part of a mission to find out my information on the last Uchiha and the fake Orochimaru. Umeha finally forgave him after hearing that he didn't actually betray Konoha at all. As Kyosuke, Umeha, and Tran watched the matches, Kysouke was the first to notice that something was off about the Snow-nin that was fighting Kai of the Sand at the time. Confronting the team leader about his suspicions, the weakened ninja revealed the leader to be none other than Raven and the two started fighting each other around the same time that Kai realized that he had been fighting Asibou the entire time. The fight between himself and Raven was long and hard as Kyosuke was physically weak during the battle, though he surprisingly held his own until Raven poisoned him and abandoned the fight to help Asibou. It was around this time that the Earth Kage revealed himself to be Noai Uchiha whom precede to subdue the Ones with his Kekkei Genkai. After fighting against a traitorous Hyuuga and winning, Kysouke asked Tran to pursue Noai and his follower before they escaped...a decision he would forever regret. Upon finding some chakra supplement pills, Kyosuke was able to use them to follow the ninjas along with Shogun, whom was worried about Tran. As soon as they arrived, Tran was fighting his own brother Doji who then switched partners with Noai. Unfortunately, Kyosuke and Shogun couldn't help has a high-ranking barrier blocked their path...forcing them to watch Tran get beaten by the Uchiha despite being in Shaman Mode. With one last attempt, Tran fought Noai a little bit more but ultimately died at the Noai's hands, devastating both Shogun and Kyosuke. Unbeknownst to them, a warm feeling washed over Kyosuke and he was able to slip inside of the barrier... Avatar Arc Now inside the barrier with Noai, Kyosuke shocked everyone who was watching by activate his Kekkei Genkai. One of Tran's last gifts to the world was using his own Shaman chakra to completely heal Kyosuke's chakra network and wounds. The battle between Kyosuke and Noai Uchiha was about to begin...the showdown that was a long time coming. As the fight escalated to epic proportions, both combatants were evenly matched with each other as the fight halted as Noai tormented Kyosuke by insulting and mocking Tran. After tossing Tran's body (which was retrieved by Dairiku) off of the building they fought on, Noai was shocked to notice that Kyosuke had remained unusually calm during his taunts. That was when Noai, for the first time ever, feared for his life as more and more chakra started to gather around Kyouske as a massive explosive shook the area to it's core. From the dust and smoke of the ruined building emerged a transformed Kyosuke with a chakra level on par with the Tailed Beasts themselves...Avatar Mode was born. The now mindless Kyosuke precede to dominate the battle with Noai by unleashing powerful elemental taijutsu attacks that completely overpowered the Uchiha and even forced Raven and Asibou to retreat from Konoha. Though Kyosuke had the upper-hand, Noai successfully immobilized Kyosuke by sealing off his Senjutsu and fleeing the battle. After taking the Tailed Beast's chakra from the Hokage Shrine, Noai and Doji fled before Kyosuke and Toukashi arrived with Shogun at their heels. Though the two had fled, the invasion was stopped single-handedly by, arguably, Kyosuke. Revival Arc After the invasion, Tran's body was examined by a coroner and the Dragon Fang was discovered inside of it, most likely through the use of a jutsu. Unsure of how to translate it, Kyosuke requested and entrusted the weapon to Dairiku and Retsu, who took it to the Land of Snow and Spring to asked the Masodo clan for assistance. Afterwords, the Hyuuga Clan was once again stricken by the deadly Red Mouth and Umeha's parents died in the process. Around this time, Kyosuke held carry Umeha and Saya out though he too showed signs of the fatal disease, much to Irea's chagrin. Later on, Kyosuke was framed and falsely accused of treason by the Elders for his supposed role in helping Noai Uchiha with the invasion. He was then saved from execution by Raven and Asibou, who tried and failed to recruit him, and Kyosuke once again became a missing-nin. Making his way back to Amegakure, he formed a partnership with Rein and revived three of his Paths to seek out information on Noai and Hideogakure. They headed to the Hidden Mist Village on a mercenary job and ran into Umeha, whom was now hunting Kyosuke as a part of her mission, as well as Noai and Doji, who were after Rein for some unknown reason. Capturing Rein and then sacrifice him when his Kekkei Genkai was active, Noai unleashed upon the world the Tailed Beasts. Kyosuke was the first to notice the Bijuu's release when Shukaku entered the body of Kai, who was stay in Mist as a bodyguard to Shogun Akira. Seeing little choice, Kyosuke fled the village and reassumed the identity of Kuroiki in order to begin his hunt for Noai Uchiha and unblock his senjutsu for the inevitable confrontation with his mortal enemy.... Hideobannin After the release of the Tailed Beast, Kyosuke (now under the guise of Kuroiki), began his hunt for Noai Uchiha by tracking his special unit of shinobi known as the Hideobannin. After a brief fight with two of them including one of the jinchūriki, Kyosuke stole away Saya and the Dragon Fang from Konoha and fled back to Amegakure. He witnessed Tran's final thoughts and figured out the Mangekyo Sharigan's weakness, a five-second interval between usage of it's techniques. After leaving his goddaughter in Ai's care, he underwent a new type training and changed his fight style in order to gain an advantage over his opponents. He later fought Tran whom was revived using Summoning: Impure World Resurrection technique. He was able to use his new style to confuse and force his opponents to flee the area. Afterwords, the scarred shinobi happened upon Oni Tran and Umeha and approached the two in order to ascertain the Oni's true identity. Before this happened, Umeha attacked Kyosuke in order to complete her mission of killing him for his supposed treason. He successfully fended off her attacks and trapped her in a cage before showing Oni Tran the Dragon Fang. Having acknowledged it's presence, the sword hidden jutsu activated once more and Umeha saw everything that had happened (including Noai's scheme of framing Kyosuke for the invasion). After making peace with the truth, Umeha (and Oni Tran to an extent) joined Kyosuke crusade against Noai Uchiha and Hideogakure. Truth and Closure After Umeha joined with his cause, Kyosuke and her met up with Dairiku who had been searching for both of them for quite some time. However, the reunion was short-lived as Raven and Asibou showed up in Amegakure in order to kill Kyosuke. Despite being outnumbered and outmatched, the scarred shinobi was able to fend them off until help arrived in the form of Shogun and Kai. As Kai unleashed Shukaku in order to battle Asibou, Kyosuke and Raven fought each other to a standstill when Raven and Asibou fled the scene due to exhaustion. Unfortunately, Kyosuke's use of both his Kekkei Genkai and Curse Seal had finally forced the Red Motuh disease to accelerate into second/final stages, meaning Kyosuke was now close to death. Things took a turn for the worse when a revived Tran made himself known to Kyo and Umeha, envy and anger fueling his power towards Kyosuke for reasons unknown. After a verbally lashing from Tran, the sick and dying shinobi told both his best friend and his crush the truth behind his desertion of Konoha and why he had allow Tran and Umeha to be together. The shocking truth left both ninjas in state of confusion and realization that Kyosuke had always been protecting them from afar. Despite the shock, Tran attacked Kyosuke, who was already dying from the disease that plagued him, and yelled at Kyosuke for forcing such a heavy burden on him. Calm and determined, Kyosuke used his Avatar Mode to fight Tran's Shaman Mode but soon became a mindless berserker due to Kyosuke's inexperience with senjutsu. After paralyzing Tran, the mindless Avatar user turned his sights to Umeha, whom was trying desperately to calm her friend down though to little avail. With almost nothing to stop him, Kyosuke preceded to rip Umeha to shreds until the small and sane part of Kyosuke stopped the attack. With tears in her eyes and realization in her hearts, she did the only thing that she wanted to do to return her childhood friend to sanity...she kissed him with all of her might and newfound love for Kyosuke. The kiss was the catalyst Kyo needed and thus his senjutsu evolved to the next stage, returning to him his sanity. However, it was too little too late has the Red Mouth began to kill him from within. As hope seemed lost for him, Umeha cried for him as he healed her wounds to give her a fighting chance against her former husband. Fortunately, the tears of Umeha began healing him of his sickness as they seemed to be the cure to the disease the entire time. Briefly happy, Kyosuke renewed his promise to Umeha that they would live together in peace as he resumed the battle with Tran... Resolution After briefly fighting with Tran, Doji entered the fray and taunted Umeha and Kyosuke for their weakness for their loved ones. Angered, Kyosuke let Umeha fight Tran as the scarred shinobi fought Doji, resulting in draw since Doji had extensive knowledge of senjutsu already. When Umeha began to grow wings, Kyosuke's senjutsu evolved to it's final stage and he thus resumed the fight with Doji. After Umeha 'killed' Tran and flew off with Asibou, Tran's brother took the Dragon Fang and activated it's hidden jutsu which sent Saya and Kyosuke into a pocket dimension similar to the one Madara Uchiha sent Sasuke and Karin into. Surprised with Saya's sudden aging into a three year old, Kyosuke and Saya worked together to escape the dimension and Doji left both of them with a cryptic message. While recovering from the ordeal, Raven appeared before Kyo and offered to train him in order to master his senjutsu and teach him sealing technique, which Kyosuke agreed to. Leaving Saya with Human Path, Kyo promised to return when his training was complete and thus departed from the spotlight for a whole year. God Realm Kyosuke returned to world of the ninja when he, as the the monk Kuro, arrived in Konoha in order to invetigate the Hokage Shrine. After receiving a prophecy from the shrine, he left Konoha in order to find Umeha. After he found her with Asibou, they shared a passionate kiss as they both missed each other dearly, despite the changes they underwent during the timeskip. After noticing that some unknow jutsu was causing her to obtain multiple injuries, Kyosuke took her to the shrine he was living in and tended to her as best he could. However, as soon as he dressed her wounds, he came under similiar effects to the extent that he actually died...leaving Umeha devastated and frantic on what she could do. That was when the God Realm showed up in the form of Deva and Naraka Path as they told Umeha the truth about Kyosuke's role in things. It turned out that he was destined to lead the Apostles as their God Realm while at the same time leading the One as the Avatar Monk. Deva further explain that every Apostle had become such when the made contact with Kyosuke because of a mysterious jutsu that placed in his bloodline a long time ago. As such, the Apostles' creation is the product of Kyosuke, thus making him their 'creator'. After a time, Kyosuke proposed to Umeha and they became engaged while Umeha was expecting his own son, Tetsumaru. After Numia revoked his status as traitor to Konoha, Kyo prepared himself for the final battle while trying to keep Umeha alive as long as possible. The Final Battle The final battle finally arrived as Kyosuke and Asibou set out to Hideogakure for the showdown against Noai Uchiha and his lackey Mizuki Battousai, with Umeha following the two. As Noai and Kyosuke began their fight, Umeha was slowing ly losing he strength to stay alive as the battle between the two archenemies grew to dangerous levels of brutality and destruction. Attack after attack, Kyosuke countered Noai's techniques with his own including a huge Rasengan that nearly killed the Uchiha until Noai got the drop on the monk and began choking the life out of him. Desperate to survive long enough to see his son born and spend his final moments with the woman he loved, Kyosuke broke free of Noai wire and channeled the spirit of his ancestor, the Sage of the Six Paths, into his body. He then finished off Noai with a forbidden technique that sacrificed the life of the user in order to kill the target from the inside out, ending the Uchiha's life once and for all. Limping to Umeha's lifeless body, he infused all of his remaining chakra into her in order to give her the strength needed to give birth to his son. With his last act, Kyosuke Misuhi allowed Umeha to hold her son as the monk collapsed on the ground and breathed no more. Kyosuke Misuhi had finally died, sacrificing his life for his son's... Legacy Despite his death, Kyosuke's, alongside Umeha and Tran, actions paved the way for a fragile peace between the five great villages for about 15 years. During those years, his body was sealed away underneath Konoha next to Umeha's and Tran's body. The three of them have essentially been deified by Konohagakure and some of the other villages, although Umeha was deified to a greater extent than the other two. When Saya and Tetsumaru (who had been following his half-sister) entered the burial grounds, they discovered the corpses of their parents who had been preserved to varying degrees. Umeha's body was preserved to perfection as if she was merely in a deep slumber and Tran was all but a rotting corpse due to being dead much longer, while Kyosuke's body looked only partially decayed for reasons unknown (although it's speculated that this because of his unique chakra). It was then revealed that the deceased were being guard by none other than the Nine-Tailed Kyuubi, however it is not known whether this is the actual Kyuubi or mere a portion of it's chakra in a more physical form. This is last time that Kyosuke is seen thus far but he is still mentioned by other characters who tend to refer to him as God Realm. Trivia *Though Kyosuke didn't appear until halfway through the saga, his presence can still be felt such as Umeha falling in love with Tran. *Out of the three main characters, Kyosuke is the one who contributed the most to the ninja world despite only being introduced in The Ones arc. He is also the one who leads the hunt against the main antagonist of the saga and is the last person to battle another character of said saga. *Kyosuke originally had an artificial Kekkei Genkei that turned his skin into metal, but was scrapped in favor of the Ryugan/Rinnegan. Storywise, the explanation is that he had it surgically removed from his body some time before acquiring the Rinnegan. *Kyosuke's favorite food seems to be dragon rolls and yakisoba, which is some of the creator's favorite Japanese food. Kyosuke's favorites drinks are tea, coffee, and amazuke. *As of now, the time between Kyosuke's desertion from Konoha and his eventual return has yet to be chronicled. The character's creator has yet to decide how he should go about this. *Though not outright stated, it is hinted or implied that the bombs meant to blow up Umeha's body upon her death were defused by Kyosuke. If this is true, he must have done it before she conceived Tetsumaru, considering that childbirth most likely would have set off said bombs. *Early in his life until he chose to live out his remaining days as a monk, Kyosuke mainly utilized fighting styles such as Southern Dragon Claw and Tae Kwon Do in addition to Iaijutsu due to his use of swords. After Kyosuke decided to adopt a monk lifestyle, he abandoned his old fighting styles and began using Xinyi Liuhe Quan and Bojutsu due to his deteriorating health and weakened physical strength. His defensive fighting style was what allowed him to defeat Noai Uchiha, who was not use to fighting Kyosuke's newly adopted techniques.